


Coffee And Strawberries

by AceyEnn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, some swearing but it's minor enough that i don't think the fic would count as a t haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Sheena wants to see the world.
Pearl helps.





	Coffee And Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW 'BOUT THAT EPISODE GUYS??
> 
> I'm going with Sheena as MG's name, since Lauren Zuke said she'd called her that in her head while designing her. Sugar, obviously...I don't think that part needs explaining. :P

It was unusually warm for October, and Pearl couldn't help but wonder why a day like this would be a good day to partake in a piping-hot cup of coffee. And yet her mystery girl was doing just that.  
  
Sheena. Her name was Sheena, Sheena Sugar, and Pearl still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they were actually, officially _dating._  
  
"Seems a bit warm for coffee," Pearl began--an awkward conversation starter, she knew, but it was something.  
  
Sheena shrugged. "It's kind of a thing for me. Morning ritual: get dressed, put on my makeup, drink some coffee. Helps me wake up and I like the taste." She looked down at the cup in her hand, smiling. "Although yeah, I probs shoulda gotten an iced one today."  
  
"...Iced?"  
  
Sheena laughed, a hearty and sincere belly laugh. "You've never had iced coffee?"  
  
"I...don't really drink. Or eat. It's simply not necessary for my species."  
  
 "So you're serious about the whole alien thing, huh?"  
  
"Well, yes. What reason would I have to lie about that?"  
  
"Got me there." She smiled, and Pearl blushed. She couldn't stop herself, not when this woman's smile was so stunning. "I mean, I thought you were just being all poetic or whatever, but I guess the big-ass gem in your forehead is kind of a giveaway, huh?"  
  
Pearl chuckled awkwardly. "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"I like it. And not gonna lie, I'm kinda jealous of you. I mean, changing your appearance at will? I'd kill for that. Would be a lot easier than dyeing my hair every month. Plus, you said Gems live forever, right?" Pearl nodded. "Fuck, Pearl, that's so awesome. You must've gotten to see all _sorts_ of cool stuff. And probably all sorts of cool _places_ , too." Sheena looked down at her coffee cup, sighing. "Like, I've barely even left Delmarva. How lame is that?"  
  
"Well, you've only been around, what...how many years?"  
  
"I'm twenty-three."  
  
Pearl's laugh was anything but awkward this time. "That's barely anything! You've got plenty of time, by human standards anyway. And you know...if you wanted to see the world, I could help you out there."  
  
"Pearl, you're super sweet, but I wouldn't want you to waste all your dough on like, plane tickets or whatever."   
  
Pearl grinned. "Who said anything about _planes_?"  
  
\---  
  
Sheena stared at the warp pad, clearly skeptical. "So this thing can seriously take us all over the world?"  
  
"Yes! Isn't it amazing? So, where would you like to go first?"  
  
"Hmm. I've kinda always wanted to visit Europe. Not sure where, exactly, but..."  
  
"How does Norway sound?"  
  
"Sounds real nice, actually. Now, how do I do this?"  
  
\---  
  
As much as Pearl tried to guide Sheena's landing on the warp pad, she still landed flat on her face. "Shit," she grumbled, "I'm gonna have a black eye for _days_."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Steven can heal that." Despite the absurdity of Pearl's claim, after all she'd seen, Sheena couldn't help but believe her.  
  
Pearl helped her up, and Sheena took in the splendor of the strawberry battlefield.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"It's where the final battle for Earth took place," Pearl answered with a wistful smile. "All these weapons were left here by fallen Gems."  
  
"That's pretty heavy. But...God, it's beautiful here. Mind if I snap a few pics?"  
  
"Ah, go ahead!" Sheena grinned, pulling her smartphone from her pocket and taking as many photographs as she could, from all angles.   
  
"Hang on, Pearl," she said abruptly. "Can I get one of you?"  
  
Pearl's eyes widened. "You...you really want a picture of _me_?"  
  
"Of course I do! You're so cute, and besides, I need a contact pic for you in my phone."  
  
Pearl grinned as the camera focused on her, and as soon as the photo was taken, Sheena handed the phone over to her. "Does this one look okay, or should I take another?"  
  
"It looks fine."  
  
"Perfect. Though I've gotta say," she added with a sultry smile, "I wouldn't mind taking more."  
  
"Eh, perhaps later. You humans need to eat, and these strawberries are perfectly edible..."  
  
"Sweet! I love strawberries. Wanna find a place to sit and eat?"  
  
"...I'd like that."  
  
\---  
  
As the two of them sat in the shade of an enormous axe, Sheena turned to Pearl, her mouth red from the berries. "Hey, would you mind telling me about...all this? The war and all that jazz?"  
  
"It's a very long story," Pearl sighed.  
  
"I don't mind. Not if you're the one telling it."  
  
"...You really do like me, don't you?"  
  
"More than that." She leaned in close. "I _love_ you, Pearl."  
  
"I love you too, Sheena," Pearl whispered, and she felt like she'd never meant anything more genuinely.  
  
Sheena tasted like coffee and strawberries.  
  
It was the loveliest thing Pearl had ever tasted.


End file.
